


[MarkBam/BMark/BBam] Bermuda Triangle（下）

by Just94



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just94/pseuds/Just94
Summary: 原梗来自美剧《致命女人》2019组排雷：开放性婚姻/范宜原配/Bam中心Jade位/背德ooc向
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 7





	[MarkBam/BMark/BBam] Bermuda Triangle（下）

“他看起来是那种很乖的纯情小孩。”

林在范把光荣完成使命的避孕套打了个结随手扔进垃圾桶，再翻身躺回床上，单手垫着脑袋与刚冲完澡出来的段宜恩说。

段宜恩一听林在范说出口的形容词就把浴巾扔在林在范头上，忍不住笑道：“你会为你刚刚的发言感到后悔的。”林在范挑眉，不是很相信段宜恩说的话。

段宜恩点点自己肩膀上大片斑驳的抓痕，林在范看了一眼，反应过来这并不是自己留下的，再看段宜恩脸上微妙得意又好笑的小表情，瞪了一会眼睛，感叹：“噢——”

“我喜欢。”“你喜欢。”他们俩同时出声。

“我就知道。”段宜恩了然，然后他看见林在范开始闭眼，又忍不住开口：“嘿，不要在你刚刚被我狠操了一顿以后闭眼想你会怎么操他。”

“那听起来好下流。”

“哇哦，可这就是事实。”

“OK，我认证了。”

可那小孩今天的样子看起来确实纯情得不得了。林在范嘴里还含着叉子前半端的草莓果酱，远远看着BamBam围着他和段宜恩买的情侣围裙在厨房煎鸡蛋。

这小孩还穿着圣诞毛衣！整个人将三明治盘子递过来的时候林在范觉得像被暖呼呼的毛绒动物凑近舔了一口，可以让他立刻缴械投降。不过得承认一件让人失望的事，因为先被舔的并不是他——段宜恩下楼到餐厅的时候，BamBam似乎是雷达被触发了一般恰好转过身，在他们家厨房使用次数几近于无的流理台上给段宜恩放上了一杯牛奶，甚至还给了走过来的段宜恩一个脸颊吻。

当然，在他完成这些动作以后，突然留意到环境，他略有些尴尬和拘谨地侧过头看了一眼坐在餐桌上吃着面包的林在范。

段宜恩倒没觉得有什么不自在，泰然自若地落座并主动亲了一口林在范，这次不是脸颊，吻落在了唇角，直到等BamBam拌好了自己那份沙拉，在餐桌对面坐下时，终于没掩住笑意将手指向林在范，后者正在以一种我想吸猫但猫不让我吸的表情看着BamBam。

BamBam像是发现了什么有意思的事儿，上下重新打量了一遍林在范，重新露出了个笑容——和之前有那么些不一样了。

“我还以为在范哥…………。”BamBam话说了一半，另一半湮灭在喉咙里，他倾过身给了林在范一个脸颊吻，而贴近身子带来的一瞬间，林在范闻到了清淡的薄荷烟草味，还有脖颈上喷的香水——又甜又辣，先甜后辣，胡椒和焦糖混合在一起，林在范隐约记得自己只在各类女士身上闻到过这种香调。

…段宜恩说得倒没错。

他们今年的平安夜喝太多酒了，穿着可爱圣诞毛衣的年纪最小的弟弟已经把大半边身子倚在沙发把手上，眼睛醉意朦胧，推开凑近哄抱着自己的人嘟囔：

“在范哥看上去好凶。”

被推开的人没比他少喝多少，但好在年岁长了酒量也好些，反驳道：“我没凶你。”BamBam把脸颊贴着皮沙发面降温，不管不顾地嚷：“你凶了，昨天晚上你看我都要吃了我似的！今天早上你还瞪我！”

段宜恩心情不错，他盘腿坐在地毯上，手端杯晃着还没醒好的红酒，听到BamBam冲林在范发奶疯，又觉得好笑，看着沙发上大小两只猫纠缠在一块儿，提醒道：“也许他就是想吃你呢？” 

“可是……在范哥不是Bottom吗？我昨天有听到你们叫……”BamBamBamBam迷瞪着眼睛发出了哼声，反应很快，话却不是很如林在范的意，刚说完，本来就一直黏在身上的人收紧了放在腰上的手，甚至箍得有些发疼了。段宜恩被他的发言惊到了，他回忆了一下昨晚自己和林在范床上说的一些乱七八糟的话——有些实在出格：“听到什么了？”

BamBam已经被半抱进林在范怀里了，背靠着对方胸膛，腿心抵着对方大腿，一片混沌的脑袋终于清醒过来，开始意识到这两个哥哥想干什么了，他眨眨眼，和底下的段宜恩对视了一会儿，黏黏腻腻地喘着气：“听到Mark哥叫我名字了。”

“还有呢？”林在范倒不怵。

“……操、操我，快点，嗯…再、再重点…唔…啊。”BamBam舔着嘴唇，直直盯着段宜恩模仿着林在范昨晚的叫床声，偏偏屁股下又隔着薄薄的睡裤磨蹭着被模仿者的性器。林在范耳根发热，被磨蹭的部位也烫得厉害，他深呼吸开始轻吻着BamBam的后颈，发现没被拒绝更是得寸进尺：“怎么没听见我说的话？”

BamBam不舍得从林在范怀里起身，又盼着现在还慢悠悠喝着红酒的段宜恩过来，这最贪心的人最后倒还显得最委屈，撅着嘴问林在范说什么了，林在范此刻态度好得令人诧异，声线也软：“我问Mark哥呢——哪天换我试试？他说我得问你，现在……应该不用问了吧。”

他的手已经伸进毛衣里头了。

段宜恩喝完了酒，过来时可以看见BamBam皮肤薄极的眼尾已经带上了迤逦的艳色，显然情动了，却打算并不理会满眼都是求欢意味的小朋友，不知作何意味地将正舔吮着BamBam脖颈的林在范打断，低头与他交换了一个亲吻。BamBam被夹在两人中间，明明身下已经被勃起的阴茎顶住，胸前的乳粒也正在被爱抚着，但就是觉得难受得紧，他快哭了似地仰头看着林在范和段宜恩慢条斯理地进行了一次技巧熟练互相配合的热吻。

“哥哥也亲亲我，我也要……”他撒着娇。

“哪个哥哥？我？还是在范？还是都要？”

BamBam仰着头，对于段宜恩刻意的诱哄根本不打算犹豫——他对自己的认知十分清晰，就连吐出来的话都不带喘气。

“都要，Mark哥也要，在范哥也要。”

段宜恩俯下身，态度称得上是居高临下，掌心托住被他们夹在中间的弟弟的后枕，将胯抵在他脸上，慢条斯理地解开丝绸浴袍的系带：“You got it.”

那物件和他的脸颊之间还隔着一条薄薄的内裤，BamBam侧过脸，正巧鼻尖与性器头端相对，他的上唇珠轻而易举地触到对方最敏感的部位，这意味着，现在主动权在他手里了。BamBam单挑了一边眉，再次抬头看向段宜恩，后者也没闲，他和林在范耳鬓厮磨着。

他不打算把内裤脱了，BamBam也不打算用嘴代替这项服务，结果是温热的口腔和阴茎前段隔着那层薄布料进行着对峙，他本来用手扶着柱身，仅仅将龟头含进嘴里来回吞吐舔舐着，本来这活儿他之前就帮段宜恩做过几次，称不上太熟练，也能掌握其中一点技巧了，差错大概就在于今晚可不止两个人。

段宜恩被伺候得舒舒服服，林在范却觉得自己只得了几个亲吻着实太亏，不满意地咬了一口段宜恩嘴唇示意他让开。段宜恩被咬得生疼，不自觉挺了挺胯，BamBam没注意，被突然深插的阴茎呛住，勉强吞咽了一下即将流向下巴的唾液，发出抗议般地呜咽声。

林在范看着BamBam，刚刚被突如其来的深喉呛得厉害了，眼泪忍不住地掉，嘴唇和下巴也晶亮着，脸上乱七八糟的液体倒让人分不清是什么了。

“怎么还把人操哭了。”林在范假意数落着段宜恩，将BamBam抱回怀里，反剪着他手放在背后，BamBam调整了一下姿势，确实比刚刚舒服许多，便倚在林在范身上，以为刚刚那事儿算翻篇了，没成想林在范替他擦擦眼泪，再招呼着段宜恩：“还没射呢，乖。”他手向下摁住BamBam的手禁锢住，更过分了，这回怎么连手都不给用了。

BamBam又慌乱，又有点期待，他舔了舔嘴唇，再次将段宜恩的性器吞了进去，直到那丰腴的嘴唇被磨红了，嘴角都有些肿，才舔舔对方刻意射在下唇及下巴上的精液吞下。

“哥……哥也太过分了。”末了才撅着嘴唇说了这么一句。

被他扭过身子来指控的林在范松开扣住对方手腕的手，哄着BamBam：“抱歉，下次不这样了。”纵使语气里并没有什么反省的意思，最后还倒打一耙，“我看到你们俩到最后根本就忘了我对吧？”

BamBam被林在范的话吓到了，他连忙转过身黏黏糊糊地想给林在范一个脸颊吻藉此安慰他，可事实证明他并不了解林在范，确实，他们才认识不到两天，而现在他就要被对方压在沙发上剥掉毛衣和裤子，而让他们俩相识的中间人刚刚接收到伴侣的眼神，默契十足地捡起刚刚被扔掉的丝绸系带遮住BamBam的眼睛。

角色交换。

林在范可没有段宜恩那种活开始之前恶趣味的台词嗜好，他从来简单粗暴。

BamBam的脸颊和唇显然已经被玩透了，就像熟过头的梅子红得让人垂涎欲滴，可身上就不一样了，刚被脱光暴露在室温里的肢体皮肤起了细细的鸡皮疙瘩，少年人的肌肉均匀地恰到好处，并不白皙，泛着蜜色，线条青涩。

唯一显得不那么肉欲的地方反而是乳尖。

他轻捏了捏，甚至揉搓了起来，拇指在乳孔的裂隙处不停摩挲，将它从刚开始紧而硬的深色逐渐玩成了舒张柔软的酒红色。BamBam在他的动作下想喘息，却被段宜恩以吻封缄，发不出一点声儿，只有随着呼吸大幅度起伏的胸腹证明他现在的确是敏感得不得了。

“……操我，操到我合不上腿，就现在，马上。”

BamBam感受得到林在范的手已经探到了自己股间，终于扭头拒开段宜恩，他受不了林在范老是在身上挑拨来挑拨去，却不给自己一个痛快，赌着气吟出声，结果下一秒就勃发炙热的性器毫无顾忌地捅进了肛门。

“C…！”居然连扩张都不给做。BamBam在心里狠狠地骂道，嘴里却吐不出，他被撞击得太狠，说出口的音几乎都是破碎的。

“我好像忘了说……”段宜恩含着笑意地附在BamBam耳边：“Baby……你想不到他能有多粗暴。”

林在范没管段宜恩又在说什么，似乎是不打算再玩什么别的情趣，一把扯掉段宜恩蒙住BamBam眼睛的绸带，捏住BamBam的肩膀直接摁在沙发上操，BamBam庆幸自己腰侧还挨着抱枕，被摘掉视线屏障以后他还可以直接抬头看见身上的人额鬓两边汗湿的样子。

这时候可不像猫了，更像森林里大型的捕食者。

见鬼的性感。

BamBam支起身子搂住林在范的脖子把他往下拉，将自己被人拉开的两条长腿主动扣在了对方腰上，肉穴也因为他的动作将入侵的性器吃得更深，无尽的快感迸裂开，他向后仰着头，露出自己的脖颈还有喉结。

猎物主动暴露了要害。

湿热的肠肉紧紧密密地缠着阴茎，连同着最后他动作都带出黏腻感，每抽出身再挺进都被咬得死死的，直到最后林在范耳边几乎听不见别的，全是BamBam的喘息呻吟声，肩膀被挠了好几道他也没察觉，只记得自己轻咬住对方的喉结射了出来。

居然还内射了。段宜恩有些不满：“我都没有射你嘴里。”

BamBam半眯着眼睛任由着对方用手指给自己清理着，打了个哈欠，敷衍他：“下次。”

“一言为定？”

答应才怪。他装睡过去。

end.


End file.
